Herc's Nemesis
|Season = 1 |Antagonist = |Setting = Greece |In-Universe Date = Year -10 |Production # = |Filming Dates = |Original Air-Date = |Written By = |Story By = |Teleplay By = |Directed By = |Order in Series = 25 of 50 |Order in Season = 25 of 50 |Order in Franchise= 196 of 304 |Prev Episode in Series = "Dad Always Liked Me Best" |Next Episode in Series = "Cold Feet" |Prev Episode in Franchise = "Locked Up and Tied Down" |Next Episode in Franchise = "Cold Feet" |title cap image = }} Summary A thug steals the sandals from Hermes while he is asleep in one of Hera's temples. Hera sends Nemesis, goddess of Justice, to retrieve them. Nemesis does and returns them to Hera. Hera reminds Nemesis that this job is her punishment for joining her father and siding with the Titans in the war against Zeus. Hera then tells her she has another job for her. Meanwhile at Kora's, the guys are hanging out when a constable escorts a man in chains into the tavern. The man stole some oil from one of Hera's temples. The man and the constable sit down at a nearby table. A gust of wind apparently blows in. Everyone looks to the doorway but no one except Hercules, sees the woman, Nemesis, standing there. Jason and Iolaus think Hercules is losing it when he insists a beautiful woman is standing in the doorway. Nemesis aims an arrow at the thief and Hercules intercepts it. Kora tosses Hercules and the guys out because she thinks they are playing games. Outside Nemesis appears again and asks how Hercules can see her. Only gods can see her. Hercules tells her who he is. Jason and Iolaus think Hercules is crazy. They keep insisting no-one is there. Nemesis tells Hercules to "stay out of it" and leaves. Hercules tells the guys he is going after her. They guys follow. Hercules catches up and tries to talk to her. He tells her the gods do not always do the right thing. Nemesis says that Hera has ordered her to kill him if he interferes. Jason and Iolaus catch up. And here Hercules talking to thin air. Jason and Iolaus catch Hercules' response to Nemesis' threat. They say that obviously Hera never warned her about Zeus' protection order. Nemesis asks what they mean. Hercules explains. When Nemesis misses the thief on purpose, Hera sends another archer, Stregna, after them. Hera gives Stregna an arrow dipped in hind's blood to use against Nemesis. Stregna finds Hercules and Nemesis together. Hercules questions how Stregna plans to kill Nemesis when she is immortal. Nemesis replies that the arrow is probably dipped in hind's blood. Hercules helps Nemesis defeat Stregna. In the course of the fight, Hercules cuts off Stregna's whip-like pony tail, and breaks the poisoned arrow. Hercules and Nemesis say goodbye. Nemesis kisses him on the cheek. Background Information This is the frist time that Hercules meets Nemesis, and it is implied in the Hercules: The Legendary Journeys episode, Pride Comes Before a Brawl, that their relationship grows into a romantic one. Links and References *Ryan Gosling as Hercules *Dean O'Gorman as Iolaus Guest Stars *Chris Conrad as Jason *Angela Dotchin as Kora *Charmaine Guest as Nemesis *Elizabeth Hawthorne as Hera (voice) *Mark Clare as Rowab *Michael Daly as Constable *Peter Tait as Mavoeb *Marcel Kalma as ? References * Hermes * Hermes' sandals * Titans * Kora's Inn * Hind's Blood * Mavorb de:Kampf der Göttinnen Category:YH episodes